Marco Fuentes
Marco Fuentes is a character introduced in Season 5 of DEXTER. He is one of two suspects in the Santa Muerte Murders, with his brother Carlos Fuentes. Though he and his brother appear to be the main antagonists of Season 5 in the beginning, both quickly are rendered major antagonists for just Debra Morgan in the first half of the season. As of late, Marco has become a ghost in the storyline...having no mention after his brother's death and has practically been shadowed for his entire debute in the story. =Appearance= Marco from his mugshot is shown to be a young man with short black hair, about 5'9 in height and of average muscular build. He wears a white T-shirt over his body and also has a bit of facial hair on his chin, somewhat like a goatee but not as pronounced as his brother. When he appears at Club Mayan, he is seen as a taller man than his brother wearing a dark blue shirt with special designs on it and black pants. =Personality= His personality is much like his brother, though he has practically no speaking role in the series aside from flirting with Yasmin Aragon and then when he shoots her later on. It can be said from how he acts that he enjoys partying and living like a pimp, though stands out more to watch the club scene than his brother who sits back like a king on his throne. He's flirtacious as can be seen with Yasmin, but he's also quick to anger and will not hesitate in killing an innocent straight out. =Plot= Marco is first mentioned along with his brother after Debra Morgan learns of their identities and goes to investigate a location where Carlos Fuentes is supposed to have been staying at. When Debra confronts Carlos, a bad situation occurs where a local bystander has his throat slit and Carlos makes an escape...thus being hunted from that point onward. As the story progresses, the detectives learn that the Fuentes brothers were using ATM money from their victims in the Santa Muerte murders in order to pay for their VIP service at Club Mayan, a popular hangout for adults. Debra as well as the rest of her team stake out at this location, only to never spot the brothers but meet up with Yasmin Aragon, who promises to get them to appear at the club. Later on during a second stakeout, this turns out successful as both brothers enter the establishment through a secret passageway and enjoy the party from their VIP seats. Yasmin, under orders from Maria LaGuerta, goes to meet up with Marco who flirts with her as they sit down next to his brother. Later on Carlos notices Cira Manzon dressed up in a fancy club outfit and asks for her to come over, reluctantly agreeing when LaGuerta gives the order to move ahead. The two sit down and he tries to flirt with her, then deciding to go up on her before discovering a pistol...to where he yells out that she has a gun, forcing Marco to stand up and shoot Yasmin in the back (killing her instantly). He then gets into a gunfight with Joey Quinn, before making his escape during the confusion...while his brother confronts Debra and ends up shot in the head, dying at the scene. =Fate= Marco is still currently on the run however no information has been revealed about his status by any character...as of Episode 8, he is a ghost that is missing in action. =Method of Murder= He and his brother fall into the Santa Muerte worship and as such, use it within their killings. Both men are responsible for the deaths of at least 6 people, with somewhat inconsistent kill patterns (only two were successful Santa Muerte killings, the others involved guns and practice). It is uncertain if he is actually responsible for any of the Machete deaths, as his brother was the one using that weapon earlier in the season. He does however have two confirmed kills, one being Yasmin Aragon whom he shot in the back and the other being a innocent unnamed bystander. =Trivia= *Marco is one of many plot points that has fallen into oblivion. While it is not common in the DEXTER series for this to occur, he has practically dissapeared from the story and has had no closure since the Club Mayan incident. This can be coupled with the mysterious phonecall that Dan Mondale made to another member of The Group that has not been elaborated on since that episode (neither Dexter nor Lumen researched the call log or traced where the phonecall was made to). Category:Season 5 characters